


Late Night Movie Feels

by FoxyLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Tried, Movie Night, Multi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: During a movie Shikamaru is watching with his boyfriend, he suddenly feels really lovey-dovey.~Honestly there needs to be more of these two together cause I fucking love them.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sai, past Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 29





	Late Night Movie Feels

“Apparently there’s some sort of high-toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?” The couple stared at the movie playing on the tv in front of them, a man with black hair dreads with a single strand braided as beads in it as decoration. His hat obviously had wear and tear from the years of usage, not like the red bandana under his hat was any better. It’s strands hanging that looked like the edges of it was smeared in dirt.

Shikamaru has seen it multiple times in the past and pretended it was a drag to see such an old movie, but he always still loved to watch it growing up. He remembers how his father would call him shouting, “Shikamaru! Your favorite movie is on!” then he’d race down to living room to watch it. Sai laid on his chest with the blanket over his shoulders and Shikamaru’s mid-section. “How could it be two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?” The man in front of the two British soldiers making a confused look staring at one of them. “Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians.”

Knowing this scene by heart since he’d reenact it as a kid to his parents like he was a pirate as well, he glanced down at the lithe frame lying against him that was watching the movie intently. He was glad he was only one to understand his emotions. Granted, he and Naruto help him out from time to time again, but only he ever really understands what Sai’s feeling. It’s the little movements that show it, a slight hesitation in his actions when he’s not sure about something, that faint crease between his eyebrows when he’d be concentrating on something. The only one he never liked was Sai’s fake smile. He could tell whenever he was upset about something, it’s how far his actual smile goes, his fake one never reaches the same spot his genuine one does.

Shikamaru rubbed his head gently having the artist sigh in content. He couldn’t but smile at him. Eventually Sai felt Shikamaru’s eyes on him so he looked up and asked. “What is it?” Gently cupping his face, Shikamaru leaned in with his forehead against Sai’s, the aroma of paint radiating off of his clothes. “I think I fall in love with you more each day we’re together.” That made the fair skinned boy blush profusely at the sudden confession making him bury his face into his chest. “I thought Nara’s aren’t good with their feelings?” Sai spoke muffledly. He kissed the top of the man’s head rubbing his back now. “I wasn’t very good with them. Until Ino and Chouji knocked some sense into me.”

Sai peeked up again at his boyfriend showing he was listening. “Then I finally realized how much I cared about you, and not in the way I see anyone else.” The look on Sai’s face showed he was embarrassed, but his eyes showed like he was giddy about being told that. Sai’s old eyes looked so much like a doll’s. So dead and lifeless, there’d be no emotion held in them. Leaning up from his spot on the couch, reluctantly, Shikamaru held Sai up to where they were eye level with each other. Wrapping his arms around his waist, the Nara kissed the soft and plump lips ever so sweetly.

He never felt this way about anybody. Not with Temari. He did spend time with her, but what started as a crush just flickered out over time. Yes, Temari was upset he didn’t feel the same anymore, but they still talk and hang out from time to time with the occasional advice on what to do for a relationship.

Once they parted away from each other, his lover smiled at him and said the three words he almost ever rarely hear from him, rendering him speechless.

“I love you."


End file.
